Along with the increase in the density of monitoring systems, video recording has become an indispensable tool in the maintenance of law and order and is normally used after the happening of an event. However, as the density of video recorders continuously increases, it would be extremely time-consuming to manually filter a large volume of video data.
Video synopsis is a latest video indexing technology, which, through time condensation, largely reduces the redundant parts in time and space of the video data and allows the user to conveniently browse the video and intercept video data.
However, how to increase video indexing efficiency for video synopsis is still a prominent task for the industries.